elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash and Reprieve
|type = Side quest |creatures = Imp Spriggan |dlc = Base |prereq = Turning of the Trees}} Ash and Reprieve is a quest available in . The village of Deleyn's Mill is under siege. Fire threatens to burn the village to the ground while enraged forest creatures attack the remaining villagers. The witches of the Beldama Wyrd are trying to contain the situation. Wyress Helene directs the Vestige to Wyress Jehanne. Speaking to her will start the quest. Quick walkthrough #Help put out the fires. #Rescue five villagers and Wyress Jehanne's Sister and send them to the mill. #Talk to Jehanne again. #Complete the quest. Walkthrough Talking to Jehanna makes her exclaim, "Who are you to nonchalantly walk through flames and forest? You smell of the city of stone. Have you come to cleave our forest? Rip up our soil? haven't the spirits already been enraged enough by your kind?" Tell her they are here to help, and she says they could use some from someone who isn't as attached to the forest as they are. She thinks the reason for the forest to be so hostile is because the city of stone caused an unknown vine to appear and burst through the soil and spread throughout Glenumbra. They've never seen a vine like it, and even the Wyrd Tree was engulfed by the strange growths. The connection between Beldama Wyrd and the forest was cut, causing them to sense that something was wrong and to come to the village. Wyress Olyna is trapped in a house engulfed in fire, and the village burns. Get the villagers back to the mill and put the fires out. Collect water from the well and follow the markers to find the villagers and the Wyrd Sister. If necessary, put the fires out with the water and tell all of them that there are survivors in the mill. *A villager named Luzmash is hiding behind a crate near on the docks. Talk to him and send him to the mill. *A villager named Mura is stuck in her house, north of the mill, where she has killed an Imp. Put out the fires blocking her escape and send her to the mill. *A villager named Gailen Tramnil is cowering under the docks. Talk to him and send him to the mill. *A villager named Ronyssa Chaudry is stuck in a building surrounded by fire. A Wyrd Sister, Wyress Olyna is protecting her with a ward spell. Put out the fires, and Olyna will bring Ronyssa with her to the mill. *A villager named Shawna Loghammer is standing on the top of a pile of logs, where she has killed a large amount of Imps. Talk to her to send her to the mill. Head back to Jehanna and let her know the fires are out and the villagers are safe. She is pleased that all are safe and rewards the Vestige with a sum of . Unique items *Bucket of Water – This sturdy bucket is full of clear, cool water. Reward *73–302 Journal Trivia *If the land surrounding the mill is inspected, one will notice Wyrd Roots that have been corrupted. They will be engulfed in an evil black and purple mist. fr:Cendre et répit Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests